


Such A Fine Line

by SaraWeasley101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Being leaders is hard, Bellarke, Bellarke argues, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, Raven is sick, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The100 Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraWeasley101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke - drabble.</p><p>Breathe in, Breathe out. And remember, don't kill him.</p><p>__________________________<br/>My cat helped me write it.<br/>So, don't expect too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! :)  
> So I wrote this one in my french class.  
> There's not many fanworks in this fandom, I'm not sure why because it is amazing and has such a big potential.  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

‘’-No! Bellamy! We can’t leave now! Raven is still resting!

•We don’t need her! We have to go and right now! Before it’s too late.

•I’M NOT LEAVING HER, BELLAMY! It’s not because we live as animals we can’t show humanity!!

•Show humanity? SHOW HUMANITY?!!! What do you think I’m trying to do? I don’t like it either!! I’m trying, Clarke, I’m trying to save everyone! I’m trying to save you!

•Well,..

Clarke didn’t like any of this, their situation, the new way of living they had to learn too quickly. But mostly she hated the fact that she couldn’t save everybody, and she was well too aware of this. She had to lead them, protect them the best she could. It was her people. She hated the fact that Bellamy was making things hard. She hated that people were looking up to him. But, most of all, she hated knowing he was right. She hated him. She hated him because she didn’t hate him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the title 'Such a fine line' refers to love and hate, as you could get in my short drabble.  
> If anyone wants to beta it, inbox me.  
> I am also open to do a collab about any fandom. Just ask.  
> Finally, if you enjoyed this story, leave a kudos or a feed-back comment! I'll be glad to read you!  
> :)


End file.
